Amnesia
by Grumpu84
Summary: [formerly called Draft] What happens when Edward gets amnesia after he gets drafted? It's finished! That's right. The torture's over. Only took 2 months.
1. Drafted

**Okay! If you've read La Traicion Ante De Muerte and the first 2 chapters of Shipwreck, then you'll like this story! In this, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle are drafted to Iraq (this takes place in the future because they haven't started drafting). Enjoy!**

Drafted

Bella's POV

I breathed in his deep scent as I woke up, his arms around me. My Angel was next to me, and I said to him, "Good morning."

"Good morning, sleepyhead," he replied.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I have to sleep and you don't."

"Maybe not, but that doesn't mean that I can't taunt you." I laughed, and he smiled at me.

"So, how was your sleep?" Edward questioned.

"Good. I killed Jacob."

"I know. I have ears."

I punched him playfully on the arm. I doubted he even felt it.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked him.

"Today, we are going go-kart racing. Everyone except Carlisle. He has to work."

"What?"

"He has to work."

"No, not that. You expect me to be able to control a go-kart?"

"Don't worry. The go-kart fits 2. You can just cheer me on."

"Oh," I said. "Well, that works."

"Yes it does."

I snuggled up to him again. He held me in his arms. "Well, maybe you should get ready," he said.

"Fine, but I'll need a human moment."

He sighed. "Okay."

I took a shower, using the vanilla shampoo that Edward had grown to love more than strawberry.

When I was done, I wrapped myself in a towel to find that Edward had already laid something to wear. I teased him, saying, "My life has been so much easier ever since Edward has started doing my hardest task……….. He actually lays out my clothes!"

He smirked. As I was dressing, he closed his eyes, so that I could have some privacy. When I was done, he turned around and picked me up off of my feet, and jumped out of the window.

He placed me in his Volvo. As we drove to the go-kart place, we were both silent. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. That crooked smile of his that I loved to see more than anything except Edward himself.

We pulled into the parking lot, and I realized that it was also a mini-golf place. As we got out of the car, I realized that the rest of the family was waiting on us.

"What took you so long?" said Emmett. The rest of the family agreed. Except for Rosalie. She just shot me death glares, while Edward growled at her. I put my hand on his chest and gave him a look. He backed off of Rosalie. She smirked at him.

We got in line for the go-karts. As it was our turn, Edward said to me, "Pick out a car."

"What?"

"Pick out a car."

"I'm not even going to be driving!"

"Yes, but my whole life revolves around you, and the only car I'd ever want is one that you want."

"Aww…… That's sweet! But it's not gonna work."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it……. fine! But only because you said so.

"I knew you'd agree."

"Yeah, yeah, gloat all you want. Ugh……….. Red!"

We climbed into the red go-kart, while everyone took their own. Edward put a helmet on my head. "Edward, you don't need helmets for go-kart racing."

"I want you to be extra-safe," he replied.

I laughed, and sat in the car. He sat in front of me, and turned around to kiss me.

As we were kissing, the engines roared to life. I pushed him back around, so that he could steer. As we propelled forward, I felt Rosalie, who was in a blue kart, rammed into us. I gave a small little scream as we ran into a wall. "I'm glad you gave me that helmet," I said jokingly to him. But his face was filled with anger. He turned us around again. As we sped up toward Rosalie, I yelled at him, "Edward! Edward! Stop!"

But he wasn't listening. We were going faster than most people dared to go in go-karts, or cars, even. We were heading towards Rosalie, fastly accelerating. As we rammed into her side, we stopped, and momentum carried me forward, almost breaking my seat belt, my helmet crashing into Edward's marble back. The impact gave me an immediate headache. Edward turned around. "Oh my god, Bella! Are you okay? I am so sorry! It's all my fault!!!"

"Edward, I'm fine," I insisted. But as I turned around, I saw Rosalie's face, and she was pissed. She started off towards us, but Edward steered us out of the way. As we neared the end of the track, the engines stopped quiet, while the wheels were still rolling. We slowed down, and Edward parked on the side of the road. He got out, not remembering that I was still there, and walked over to Rosalie's car. Rosalie got out too, and walked to meet Edward in the middle of the track. They immediately started yelling at each other, in that voice that was too fast and low for me to hear. I got out, took off the helmet, and walked along with Alice to the fight. I tried to their attention, but they wouldn't stop bickering. But Alice, being Alice, stopped it.

"SHUT UP!!!!!" They both looked at her as if she was crazy for breaking up the fight. "Look," she said. "Something important is going to happen. I don't know what, but I saw Edward opening a letter, get a worried look on his face, and then I snatch it and give it to Bella, who reads it, and faints. I don't know what the letter says, but we need to go home and find out."

Edward automatically came to my side, reassuring me that he would be okay. We walked to his car, with him holding me, half-carrying me. He set me down in the car, and I turned to him, who was already on the other side. I was speechless. It was obviously addressed to Edward, and if it was bad enough to faint… I was worried. I couldn't even imagine what was going to happen.

Edward drove fast, and before I knew it, we were at his house. The others had driven faster, and had been there a good minute or so. As we walked in, they all had sorrow on their faces. Emmett handed a letter to Edward. As Edward opened it, I gulped. When I knew that Edward was done reading it, I laid my hand out, but he wouldn't give it to me. As planned, Alice snuck up behind him and took the card, holding it out to me. I looked at it, and saw what it read.

_Dear Edward Cullen,_

_We will need troops for the war in Iraq. We have decided to draft you…….._

I didn't need to read the rest. I fell over, everything went black, and the last things I felt was a tear rolling down my eye, and Edward's cold arms around me, catching me as I fell.

**So did you like it? If you didn't and don't want me to keep going, I won't. Review or else! I don't know what the or else is yet, but it'll be bad!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!**


	2. Reaction

**Hello! I got tons of reviews begging me to write more, so I am doing it now. This is going to be from Edward's POV. It's going to talk about how everyone feels about the drafting, and things like that. Also, some of you were confused because they aren't drafting people in Iraq. True, but this sounds like a good idea to me, so we're all just going to pretend that they are. Also, I know that if they sent someone a letter to draft them, it would be better than _Dear Edward Cullen, We will need troops for the war in Iraq. We have decided to draft you._ But I've never been drafted before. So don't blame me!**

Reaction

Edward's POV

Bella started to cry as she read the note that confirmed my drafting. I didn't know how I would even be able to survive without Bella. Months without seeing her would be unbearable. Troops only got 5-minute phone calls home. 5 minutes of Bella's voice. I didn't think it would even be possible to live on that for a month. And how were we going to get blood? I knew for a fact that soldiers weren't allowed out of their tent unless they were fighting or going to the bathroom. How were we going to resist the blood that would be spilled? Especially Jasper?

Thoughts of worry ran through my mind, along with everyone else's. I saw Bella's knees buckle. I ran behind her as she started to fall over. I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her, comforting her. Then I realized that she was unconscious. I walked upstairs, laying her down on my bed. As I sat next to her, the rest of the family came into the room. We talked quietly, as not to wake Bella. "What are we going to do?" I whispered.

"I've tried to look at what our outcome will be, but if we haven't made the decision, I can't see it," Alice told us.

"We could move out of the country," said Rosalie.

"And what about Bella?" I asked.

"Leave her here," she insisted.

"There's no way in hell that's happening, Rosalie," I replied.

"Whatever," she retorted.

"STOP IT!" roared Esme. Bella woke up with a jolt.

She looked at me, then to every face in the room, and back to me again. Just then did she remember things.

"Oh my god!" she screamed. "Edward, please don't leave."

I didn't respond. I didn't think that I could keep that promise, but I didn't want to say that I was leaving. But she seemed to get the picture, and started bawling. I hugged her. As she cried into my shoulder, she squeezed me hard enough that I actually felt it. If I were human, she probably would have broken my spine.

The rest of the family quietly filed out of the room, to give us some space. I could hear them continuing their conversation downstairs, but I didn't pay any attention to it. The only thing I paid attention to was Bella. By the time that she was done sobbing, my shoulder was soaked in wet tears. I separated us, holding her shoulders, and looking into her eyes. "Bella," I told her. "It's not like I'm going to die. Guns can't kill us. You know that."

"Yeah," she replied, "But just the thought of you leaving for even a week is unbearable. And you'll be gone more than a year at the least. I'll almost never see you, and when I do, it'll be really brief. Plus, there's a very good chance that you could die! Where are you going to get blood?" Again, I didn't answer.

"See?" she continued. "You guys can't go, you're going to die!" She started crying again. I held her for a while again, and when she was done with the 2nd shoulder, she looked at me again. "I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?"

"Overreacting."

"You didn't overreact."

"Yes I did, look at your shirt."

She was right, of course, but I didn't want her to think that. "Trust me, Bella, you didn't overreact."

"Okay."

"Why don't we go downstairs with the rest of the family?"

"Okay."

We started down the stairs, and everyone gave wordless sympathy to Bella, after seeing her bloodshot eyes. They had stopped talking about the drafting, so they had obviously come to a verdict.

"So……. What's the decision?" I asked.

Alice answered first. "We're going to try to get out of the country."

"What about Bella?" I asked worriedly.

Esme now said to Bella, "You can come if you would like."

"Yes," she said immediately.

"Bella," I said to her. "Maybe you should sleep on it. I mean, you're automatically deciding that you're going to leave your friends and family and move out of the country."

"I've thought about it before, Edward. I know what I want."

"Okay," I said, still unsure if leaving would be the best idea.

"Well, it's decided, then," said Emmett. "We're moving!"

"Now the questions are where and when," stated Alice.

"How about……….. Germany!" insisted Jasper.

"Jasper, we know you like Germany, but let's try going somewhere we haven't gone yet," replied Rosalie.

"Ummm… we could go to Spain."

"No," said Rosalie.

"Actually, that's a good idea," said Esme. "We all know Spanish from when we lived in Mexico, and Bella took Spanish, so everyone would know the language."

"It's settled then! We're going to Spain!" exclaimed Alice.

"When should we go?" asked Emmett.

"We should probably go as early as possible. We don't want security checking for drafted people trying to escape. How about tomorrow morning?"

"Okay!"

I looked at Bella to see how she was taking it. She seemed excited. Excited to leave her home. How strange.

"Bella, let's go get you packed," I said to her.

"Okay!" she said excitedly.

We walked out of the house, and I opened up the door of my Volvo for her. As she stepped in, she gave me a small kiss on the cheek, and I closed the door for her.

As I got into the other side, she started to rant. "Oh my god, I can't believe we're going to Spain! Have you ever been there? Oh yeah, of course you have! We went on that field trip thingy for Spanish class when we were seniors. Wasn't that fun? I really liked it. I can't believe we're going to live there! It'll be so fun! Do you think that…." It went on like this for several minutes while we drove to her house. Suddenly she turned white. "How do you think Charlie's going to take it?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter," I replied. "You already agreed. You're coming with us whether you like it or not."

She smiled at my teasing, and got out of the car. We walked, hand in hand, towards the door, where we would tell Charlie that we were leaving the country. This wasn't going to go so well.

**So……….. how'd you like that one? If you didn't like it, too bad. I'm the author. So you'll get over it. Anyway, the next chapter will have fireworks between Bella and Charlie. And if you don't think you'll like that chapter either, then don't read it. You'll get over that too. Next chapter should be up Wednesday. I can't do it tomorrow because I have to write the net chapter for my other story, Shipwreck tomorrow. So you'll just have to wait. REVIEW!**


	3. Plane

**Okay, this is back to Bella's POV. They're going to try to get to Spain after telling Charlie. Alice was not eaten because I got great reviews. She's glad that you reviewed, and now Jacob is on the spot. If you review, Jacob dies! YAY! Nobody likes Jacob! **

Plane

I squeezed Edward's hand as we walked into my house. I opened the door, hoping that Charlie wouldn't be there, though I had seen his cruiser in the driveway. As I walked in, I saw him sitting there, watching TV.

"Hey Bells," he said to me.

"Hi, Dad," I replied. "Umm… we need to talk about something."

"Yeah?" he said without taking his eyes from the game.

I picked up the remote and turned off the TV. "We need to talk about it now," I said to him in a stern voice.

I looked at Edward, and he took a hint, stepping back outside. I looked back to Charlie, concern for his reaction in my eyes.

"Dad," I started. "How would you feel about me moving out?"

"…………. Well, I guess that you're old enough now."

"That's good. I'm moving out."

"Oh." He was obviously surprised that I had made the decision so quickly. "Where are you going?"

"You sure you wanna know?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I want to know where my daughter is?"

"Okay. Spain."

His eyes bugged out of his skull, threatening to pop out. "You're going out of the country!" he asked, a rhetorical question.

"Yes."

"SPAIN?"

"Yep." I tried not to get upset.

"NO!"

"Dad, that's not your decision."

"What? Don't I have any influence in your life anymore?"

"Yeah, you do. But that doesn't mean that you can make my decisions for me."

"Why do you even want to move?"

"Because… I want my own place."

"Right. And let me guess, the Cullens are also moving to Spain?"

I blushed in anger at him. "You know what, Dad, I think this conversation is over." I walked past him up to my room. As I opened the door, almost in tears, I saw that Edward was already there, and that he had packed everything.

I smiled at him as I realized what he had done. He smiled too, and asked me, "Ready?"

"Always."

With that, he picked me up and jumped out of the window. I almost didn't feel any impact.

I took one last look at Charlie, who had gone back to watching TV, though he wasn't paying attention. I could tell that he was in deep thought. Then I turned back to Edward, who, even in the situation, couldn't help smiling that we were out of Forks, and that he would be with me forever. I smiled back, again. "I'm ready," I told him.

"Okay," he replied. He took off towards the car. He sat me down, and was at the other side in an instant. As he was driving, I took his hand and put it in mine. He kissed my forehead at a red light, and I hugged him. As we got to the airport, I saw that the rest of my new family was waiting.

Alice started walking toward me, to explain our plan. "Okay," she started. "First we have to take a flight from here to Sacramento. Then we go from there to Berlin, and from Berlin to Madrid. From Madrid we'll go to Carmona, a very small town. That sound good to you?"

"Of course," I said back.

We walked to the building, everyone nervous, though I didn't know why. And then it hit me. "Draft-dodging is illegal, isn't it?" I asked shakily.

They turned to me, and Alice answered, "Yes."

I sighed. _Oh well_, I thought to myself. _It's better than having Edward go to Iraq._

We got into the airport, and I realized that we were almost late. The plane was about to leave, and we rushed onto the plane. Even in a hurry, everyone but me almost danced across the aisles. I put on my seat belt as the plane took off. My ears popped, and I held them, while Edward held me. Eventually I fell asleep in Edward's arms.

The flight only took about an hour and a half. I felt Edward shaking me awake as the plane was landing. Over the loudspeaker, I heard a flight attendant say, "We are now reaching Sacramento."

As we got off the plane, I noticed that Edward was tense, along with the rest of the Cullens. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," Edward replied quickly.

"Something's wrong, Edward. Tell me what it is."

"Oh, there's just a pack of werewolves here."

I frowned. I knew how werewolves and vampires reacted to each other. Not pretty.

But then I got another surprise. As we waited for our plane to Berlin, I caught a glimpse of the werewolves. I stared at them, and they stared at me. It was Jacob. And Sam, and the rest of the pack. Along with Emily, who had a sad gaze in her eyes. I was wondering what they were doing here, and then I realized it. They had gotten drafted, too.

I was even more surprised when I found out they were on the same plane as us. I stared at Edward and Jacob, who were staring at each other with hate in their eyes. This was going to be a long flight.

**That was pretty short. SORRY! REVIEW AND JACOB COULD DIE! DON'T YOU WANT HIM TO DIE! IT'LL BE FUN! And by the way, to the people that I sent an email to saying that they wouldn't make it to Spain, just ignore that. They might make it. I'm really not sure yet. But I have until Friday to decide. Thanks for reviewing (that was directed to my few reviewers)!**


	4. Window

**I hope you like this one! It'll exchange some ugly words between the Cullens and the Quilete tribe. And a tad of action. But unfortunately, it's really short. It's juicy, though! Review!!!**

Window

We boarded the plane, and when I looked at the ticket, I realized that we were 1st class. I guess the Cullens wanted us to ride in luxury during this leg of the race. And guess what? So did the werewolves.

The 13 of us were the only ones who had requested 1st class. No one else was there, beside the flight attendants. Everyone tried to stare out of the huge windows that were next to us all, so that they could avert their eyes.

But when one of the flight attendants came, Edward and Sam looked back, and their eyes met. And then Sam flipped him off. Edward was enraged. He was about to attack, but Alice held him back. "What's wrong, leechboy?" questioned Jacob. "Too scared to take on the big bad wolf?"

This time, both Alice and Edward leaped at the wolves. The rest of the Cullens jumped right in. Alice took on Jacob, Edward attacked Sam. Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie all took on unrecognizable people. Rosalie and Emmett went for the biggest one.

I was still sitting down, trying to take in what was happening. When I got it, I realized that Emily was heading for me. She was crying, and as I felt my face, I realized that I was, too. She came over, looking as if she needed comfort, from anybody, even me, the enemy. We hugged, and she said to me, "I wish this wasn't happening."

"Me too." The battle raged around us.

"I just don't understand why they can't just get along," she continued.

"I know. So what, they think the other person smells bad. Who cares?"

She had me fooled. She pretended to care. She gaped at something in the window behind me, and I turned around to see what it was. I was confused. Nothing was out of the ordinary. But then I felt a blow to the back of my head, and I knew that she had been faking. She just wanted to kill me. I turned around, anger flashing in my eyes. I turned around, ready to retaliate. I punched her in the stomach. She bent over, and I put my fists together and hit her in the kidney. She fell to the ground, and Sam was in front of me, baring his teeth in a flash.

Edward jumped on top of him, pushing him to the ground faster than my eye could follow. Jacob was there to help Sam, and Alice came to stop him. Soon enough, everyone was in a huge ball on the floor. They were all wrestling, clawing each other. They were headed for the window. I realized too late that the window was glass.

They barreled through the window, falling down into the sea.

I rushed over to the broken window, to see that Alice had held on to the top, and everyone else held on to each other's feet. I leaned over to the edge, trying to help them get up. This normally would have been an easy task, but the werewolves were attacking them.

I lent out a hand to Alice, but watched her eyes grow in fear as she yelled to me, "Bella, look out!!!" But it was too late. I felt 2 hands on my butt push me, and I fell out of the window, into the air, knowing that I was going to die.

**Okay. Yes, As I said before, it was very short. As in too short to describe. But oh well. Anyway, REVIEW OR YOU'LL NEVER FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO BELLA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!**


	5. Blood

**Sorry about not updating when I said I would. We went out of town unexpectedly, and I, pathetically, do not have a laptop. Sorry! Anyway, moving on. This is dedicated to Asquared91 and krystelvampire and asterticks, just for being awesome.**

Blood

Edward's POV

"Bella, look out!" I heard as I struggled to hold on to Rosalie's leg while Jacob was biting mine. The next thing I knew, Bella flew past me, down to the ocean below us. I heard the werewolf's human thinking, _That's what she deserves._

"BELLA!" I screamed, and let go of Rosalie's leg, diving down to reach to Bella in the air. Jacob screamed as he fell, still clinging to my leg. I kicked his face, and he fell off of me, still yelling.

I looked below me. Where was Bella? And then I spotted her. She was screaming, too. She was a pretty long way below me. I pulled into a small ball, so that I could move faster. We were going really fast. I needed to get to Bella and shield her from the water. Even when going into water, the impact would definitely kill a human. If I could get below her, I could probably save her. I needed to save her.

I could feel myself going faster and faster, while Bella, who had seen what I was doing, had spread herself out to slow down. I was almost there. But so was the ocean. I could see it creeping closer, like a black omen speeding towards us. I was directly above Bella. I reached out to her, and she did the same to me. We almost touched. When we realized that we weren't reaching each other, she sprawled out again, and I curled up. We'd have to do this fast. We were less than a quarter mile up in the air.

I advanced towards her, and I could tell that the wind was making it hard for her to breathe. I reached out again, and so did she. I stayed curled in my ball, and she stayed laid out. I grabbed her pinky, and whirled around, so that I was cradling her, while my back was to the water. As it engulfed us, I felt a slight pain in my back. I could feel the skin ripping in my back. I screamed in the water, barely making a sound, and then remembered Bella. She was in my arms, under the water, unable to breathe. Although she couldn't get air, she was concerned for me. I could tell from the look on her face that she was worried that I was hurt. In a rush of guilt, I threw her up into the air, her screaming again. I caught her before she hit the water. I treaded water as I let it take us wherever it was that we were going.

Bella was breathing deeply, probably from excitement and fear. I noticed that she was shivering, too. "Oh no," I said. "You're cold?"

"Yeah. A little."

"Would it help if I just held you up instead of holding you?"

"No. And even if it did, I wouldn't want you to." She must have seen the worry that covered my face. "Don't worry. I'll survive."

That was the statement that set me thinking. Where were we? I decided that we were somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean. Hopefully, we would wind up in Spain. Or at least in Europe. But I wouldn't care where we would end up as long as Bella ended up okay. What would she eat? We were in the middle of the ocean. I would probably be okay. I'd fed before we left.

Suddenly, Bella screamed. I hadn't noticed, but I had accidentally stopped treading. I guess Bella was thinking about things too, because she didn't notice when our heads were the only things above water. Our feet were pretty far down. I stuck my head in the water to see what it was. But there was something black in the water. Something brushed against my leg, too. In a flash, I had it in my hands. Bella screamed again as the squirming octopus sprayed ink all over her. I snapped it in half, and told Bella to put her head under the water. She reluctantly slid under, and I got all of the meat out of the octopus while she was washing off her face. When she came back up, her face was just as beautiful as ever. I held out the octopus meat to her, and she took a piece reluctantly.

"Thanks," she said to me. "This isn't exactly appetizing, but it's food. But what about you? There's no blood around here!"

"Don't worry," I assured her. "I'll be fine. I fed pretty recently."

We were out there a pretty long time. As in 3 weeks. We found a few islands, where Bella drank fresh water. I made coconut canteens to carry more water, and a boat so that Bella wouldn't freeze in the water. There were no animals on the islands, so I couldn't get more blood.

As the 3rd week dawned on us, Bella started to cry while we were leaving an island. "What's wrong, honey?" I asked her.

"Edward, we've been out here for 3 weeks. Do you think we're ever going to get to real land?"

"Bella, we will make it to land. Don't worry."

"What happens when you run out of blood?" She stared at my sparkling skin, and wouldn't look at my eyes.

I realized what she meant, and held her close to me as she cried into my shoulder. "Bella, I will never drink your blood. No matter what. I promise you that. You won't have to fear me. Ever. Okay?"

She nodded as she continued crying. We set off in our boat, sitting side by side in the middle. She kissed me and I kissed her back. "I love you, Edward," she mumbled to me.

"I love you too," I replied. And that was all we needed.

Bella's POV

I finished the octopus meat that I had been given my Edward. It had been 1 week since our talk about him not sucking my blood. But I could see him running out of energy fast. Little did I know.

"Thanks Edward," I told him, and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. He smiled, although he was very weak. He wrapped his arm around me, and we held each other for a little.

I felt him going limp. "Edward?" I asked, getting worried fast. He didn't answer, just sagged in my arms. I realized that he didn't have enough blood to move. If he didn't get some blood fast, he would die.

I laid him down on the bottom of the boat, and kissed his cheek again. He smiled up at me, and I started crying. What was I going to do? I would not let Edward die, no matter what. I saw several octopuses swim around the boat, but I wasn't fast enough to catch one.

And then I knew what I had to do. I bent down to Edward's level, noticing that he had closed his eyes now, and said to him, "Edward, I love you. Always remember that. No matter what you do to me, I always will. I know that you attempted suicide last time, but don't do it this time. I'm giving you my blood to save you. So don't waste it. I'll see you in heaven." I kissed him on the lips this time, and noticed that his eyes had popped open. He tried to tell me something, but was too weak to talk. His eyes were completely filled with sorrow. He managed one sentence, although his voice was raspy and weak. "Bella… please don't."

But I didn't listen. I took his thumbnail and pressed it against my thumb. I watched as my thumb grew white with the pressure. It all suddenly went away as the blood started to ooze out. "I love you," I told him before putting my thumb into his mouth, knowing that he would be too weak to remove it before I blacked out. He didn't have a choice.

I laid my head on his chest before letting unconsciousness take me. As I fell to sleep, the last things I remembered were Edward's marble chest, my thumb in his mouth, and him croaking, "Bella……. no! I love you!"

And then the black took over.

**Don't worry, the story's not over yet. Sorry to my Shipwreck fans. Won't be able to update until tomorrow. Review or Bella will die in the story!**


	6. Helicopter

**Sorry about not writing in a while! Most of my readers read Shipwreck, so already know my explanation. If you don't read Shipwreck, then too bad, because I'm tired and want to go to bed, and don't feel like typing it again. On with the story!**

Helicopter

Edward's POV

I had lost the ability to breathe. _I'm in Bella's arms, and that's all that matters, _I lied to myself. I knew that Bella alone wouldn't be able to keep me alive. I was dying. If I couldn't even breathe, how much longer would it be until I could go until I couldn't even sit up? Of course, that happened as soon as I thought it. Stupid brain.

"Edward?" Bella said, not trying to mask the concern in her voice. I saw her. She laid me down on the floor, and I smiled at her to make her feel better. But it obviously didn't work. She kissed my right cheek, brushing her lips down to my neck. I felt the compulsion to rip open her neck and drink her blood tempting me, but I knew that I never would. I couldn't. I loved her too much. I saw her looking around in the ocean, not sure what she was trying to find. She got a defeated look on her face, as if this was her fault, and I did not want her thinking that.

She got down on top of me, and put her mouth near my ear. "Edward, I love you. Always remember that. No matter what you do to me, I always will. I know that you attempted suicide last time, but don't do it this time." My eyes snapped open and bugged out of my head as I realized in horror what she was going to do. She continued to tell me, though I didn't need it. "I'm giving you my blood to save you. So don't waste it. I'll see you in heaven." She came back up from my ear, and I noticed that she was crying. The tears fell on my face as she kissed me on the lips, although I was saving up my energy to talk to her, and couldn't kiss her back. I finally mustered up a few words. "Bella… please don't."

But she ignored me. As she pressed my thumbnail into her thumb, I heard a chopping sound. Fast and harsh, though I still couldn't understand it. Suddenly Bella's scent filled the air more than usual, and I knew without looking that she had drawn blood. I tried to tell her something else, but before I could, she popped her thumb into my mouth. She laid her head down on my chest, and started to cry again. I pushed her thumb to one side of my mouth with my tongue, fighting against the irresistible urge to suck her dry. I spoke to her, saying, "Bella……. no! I love you!!!" But she was already out cold.

I tried to stop the blood, but it oozed down my throat. It was irrestistable. But I resisted. All I could do was wait and hope for death. Because if I didn't die, then Bella did. And I wouldn't let that happen.

The chopping sound came closer, and I finally figured it out. It was a helicopter. Help. They could get Bella off of me, and save her. I was beyond saving. Unless they were vampires. And that was rare.

The helicopter zoomed overhead, and if I were human, I would've fainted from relief. Alice dove into the water, followed by Emmett and Rosalie. Esme and Carlisle were close behind. Jasper stayed in the plane for fear of sucking Bella to death.

First they removed Bella and put her in Emmett's arms. He climbed up a rope ladder, and disappeared into the air vehicle. Rosalie picked me up by my feet, and Alice supported my head. The other 2 followed behind to catch me in case I fell.

As we entered the helicopter, I saw that there were bags of blood already there for me. I'd have to thank Alice for that. Emmett and Carlisle were restraining Jasper from killing my Bella. Esme was trying to clean off the blood on her finger, though it must have been hard for her to be so close to it.

Alice brought me a plastic bagof blood, and dipped it into my mouth. It was gone in a mater of seconds. It could take up to 3 hours to fill me up. But I was alive. And I was with Bella. And this time, that really was all I needed.


	7. Crash

**Unfortunately, my reviews are still not working. If you want to review, try looking up my email and doing it straight from there. Is anyone else having this problem? Anyway, sorry about the other chapters being so short. I'll try to make this one longer. Anyway, this might come up pretty late. I had this stupid rough draft to do on a story for English, and it took almost 2 hours. Stupid Miss Adams. But I guess it's kind of my fault. It was due yesterday. Also, if anyone has ever been to Spain or lived in Spain, could you give me the name of a rainy town? I decided not to send them to Carmona. Also, can you tell me some descriptions of Spain, and cool places to go? I'd appreciate it and dedicate the next chapter to you. Ooh... Doesn't that sound fun? And yes, that does mean that they are going to make it to Spain. Also, I forgot to say this in Chapter 6, but Edward is laid down on a cot in the helicopter. Enjoy!**

Crash

Bella's POV

"Bella…" I heard a voice off in the distance. It was a woman's voice. It was barely heard because of a whooshing sound over my head. It was an immense sound, and I realized that I had been sleeping. How, with that sound, I didn't know. And then I remembered. Edward, and the blood, and….

"Am I dead?" I asked the voice.

"No, Bella. It's me, Esme." I sat up, now recognizing her enchanting voice. I wasn't dead. I was in a helicopter. And Edward was all right. Wait. Was he? I quickly scanned the room, my eyes desperate for him. And luckily, he was there. He was in bad shape, though. He was lying on a cot, and as I looked down, I realized I was, too. His eyes were closed, and he was struggling to breathe (though he didn't need to). He wasn't paying attention, just resting. His shirt was covered in blood. He didn't look good, but he was better than before.

"Edward!" I yelled, and jumped off of the cot into his lap. His eyes flew open as soon as I said his name, and his face lit up in a smile. He caught me in his arms, and pulled me closer to him. I kissed his cheek, and he squeezed me tighter. I put my arms around his neck, and whispered in his ear, "You're alive."

"And so are you."

"Better you than me."

"Not true."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No-" Edward was cut off by Alice walking in with a bag of blood.

"Looks like Bella and Edward are back to their normal selves." Jasper, who was in control now, laughed.

Rosalie walked over to us. "Edward, can I talk to Bella for a second?" she asked **(A/N: No, this is not going where it did in La Traicion Ante De Muerte)**.

"Umm… sure," Edward replied. I got off from his chest, and Rosalie and I walked to a different area of the huge helicopter.

"Look," she started off. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't think that you were good enough for Edward. But now I see that you are courageous. And that you really love Edward. Enough to kill yourself so that he can live. And when you can do that, it means that it's true love. And if it's true love, then… I guess you really are good enough. Can you forgive me?"

I gaped. She wanted me to forgive her? She was actually asking my permission for something? Did she really need it? Questions ran through my head frantically as I tried to answer them. "Of course," I said, still flustered. We hugged each other, and I felt her tense up as I got closer, but she didn't do anything that she would regret.

Suddenly, Alice was standing next to us. "Ah! You guys are friends now!" She smiled at us, and the 3 of us walked back to Edward's cot. He pulled me back on top of him, and I put my back to his chest, and went back to sleep.

_The grass prickled my feet. I woke up from my nap with a jolt of panic. I was sweating, the perspiration pouring off of me from the heat. I looked around. Fire was all around me. There was only a small patch of grass around me that wasn't burning yet. I recognized the remains of the destroyed heaven as my meadow. Where was Edward? I wouldn't ever come here without Edward. And Edward wouldn't go anywhere but hunting without me. What was I supposed to do? The patch of grass was burning fast. Breathing was becoming hard with the smoke all around me. I couldn't just run through the fire. I decided that my best shot was to stay here. "Edward!!!" I screamed in a vain hope that he could hear me. I doubled over in a coughing fit, and by that time I knew that I was going to die. Edward wasn't coming. He must be hunting. _

_But I was wrong. I stood up just in time to see Edward running up to me in a flash of sparkles. "Bella!" he said, worry showing in his beautiful topaz eyes. "Are you alright?"_

_"For now," I said. "But shouldn't we get out of here?"_

_"Yeah," he replied. "But I don't know if my coldness will be enough to get you out of here in time."_

_"It's better than staying here." I gestured to the fire that was less than 2 feet away from me. _

_"You're right", he said. "As always." I smiled, but went into another coughing spasm from too much talking. "Let's get you out of here," he said. He picked me up, and we started to run through the fire. The heat was unbearable, and I started to scream as it engulfed me. My pants caught on fire, and, Edward covered it with his hands, and it went out immediately. But other spots caught on fire, and he wasn't quick enough to get all of them. I felt my legs start to burn. I started breathing deeply, and screamed Edward's name. "I'm right here, Bella!" he yelled franticly, with a pained expression on his face. _

_I saw black dots circling around Edward's head. They got bigger, as the fire got hotter, and soon Edward's face was almost blacked out. "Edward…" I said, not wanting to lose his perfect face. _

_"Don't give up, Bella!" I heard Edward's voice calling out through the crackles. But I couldn't hold out any longer. I felt my hold around Edward's neck loosening, as I went limp. "No, Bella!" rang out the angel's voice. All I could see now was his eyes, his beautiful, topaz eyes. They were completely golden, filled with worry for me. I tried to stay alive for him. I really did. But I couldn't._

_I closed my eyes as he pulled me closer, and I knew that it was too late. I was dead. Edward stopped moving and hugged me. "Bella… You can't die. I love you. Please, Bella…"_

"Bella! Wake up!!!" I jumped, whipping my eyes open, and stared into Edward's perfect face. It was a dream? It seemed so real… Oh well. I should pay attention to what matters, not some silly dream.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. I looked around, and saw a red light flashing on the ceiling. Edward and I were the only ones in the helicopter. "Where is everybody?" I asked frantically.

"The helicopter is crashing."

"What?"

"It ran out of gas. Everyone else left already. I was going to jump out with you, too, but I decided to wake you up first. We need to go!"

"Oh. Wow. Ok, let's go!"

He picked me up, and we walked over to the opening. The wind was immense, and a human would have fallen out. "You ready?" Edward asked me.

"Always," I replied. And with that, he jumped out of the helicopter.

**I know this sounds like the last chapters where they fall from up in the sky and get stranded, but they're gonna hit land in an hour or so. REVIEW!!! And remember, when you do, jus send me an email from your email, not from fanfiction. Seeya!**


	8. Gash

**Thanks for all the reviews! My review thing is working again. So all of my reviews for the last few days came. So I had about 50 emails. So I only replied to the ones that were at least 3 lines long. Sorry if yours wasn't! Also, I realize that it must have been weird when Bella woke up because you can tell if you're falling. I have no excuse for that. I just forgot. Let's just pretend that Bella was really stupid for that minute there. And I guess that Bella and Edward and Co. are going to Carmona. Because apparently nobody's been to Spain. Either that or you're too ignorant to tell me. Whichever it is. Anyway, Edward and Bella get injuries in this one! And then something really bad results from the injuries in the next one! Here it is!**

Gash

Edward's POV

I watched Bella breathe in and out as she slept soundly. My beautiful Bella. I wiped a strand of hair from her face. She turned her head in her unconsciousness. She began breathe deeply. A cold sweat formed on her skin. She started to cough, though I could tell from the sound of it that she didn't need to in reality. She must be having another nightmare again. She whispered my name. I watched helplessly as she writhed in pain. Pulling her closer, and rocking her back and forth was all that I could do. Besides waking her up, that is. And she needed her sleep.

She started gasping, and I seriously thought about waking her up. But my attention was brought away from Bella as I heard he blades holding us up slow, and we started to decline in the sky. "What's going on?" I asked Carlisle frantically.

"Umm… we ran out of gas," he replied sheepishly.

"What? How long have you guys been out here looking for us?" I questioned him.

"A few days. We're kind of lucky we got here."

"Why didn't you guys tells us?"

"We didn't want to scare Bella."

I looked back to Bella. She was tensing up now, but had stopped fidgeting. She barely said my name again, and started to go limp. "Now what?" I asked, ignoring the awkward feeling of free-falling.

They looked at each other. Finally, Emmett said, "We jump."

I thought for a moment. What about Bella? "Don't worry," Alice said, as if reading my mind. "As long as you hold on to her, she'll be fine."

"Okay," said Jasper. "Let's go."

"You guys go ahead," I told them. "I'm gonna stay here and wake up Bella. We'll get out in time."

"You sure?" Rosalie asked. "We could stay here."

"No, that's okay," I assured them. "We'll be fine."

"Whatever you say," said Esme. They ripped a hole in the plane, lined up, and jumped out of the plane. I gently shook Bella's shoulder. "Bella…" I said. She still didn't wake up. I was getting worried now. We needed to get out of the plane soon. "Bella! Wake up!!!"

She woke with a start. She automatically knew that something was going on. "What's wrong?" she asked, her eyes boring into mine. She looked around, noticing that no one was here. "Where is everybody?"

I decided to get right to the point. "The helicopter is crashing."

"What?" she asked, appalled.

"It ran out of gas. Everybody else left already. I was going to jump out with you, but I decided to wake you up first. We need to go!"

"Oh. Wow. Okay, let's go!" I picked her up, she clung to me as I cradled her. I walked over to the opening that my siblings had ripped open. Bella stared out at the immense sky we were falling from.

"You ready?" I asked her.

"Always," she answered. I stepped closer to the gaping hole, getting ready. In one swift movement, I pushed my feet off of the ground, jumping from the black air vehicle. Bella was pulled from my arms, but I grabbed onto her hand and pulled her back. She clung to my neck, and I held onto her waist. We span upside-down, and then back up again. We were spinning when it happened. I saw it, looming above our heads, advancing, catching up to us. As it was about to descend upon us, I pushed Bella away from me, her screaming my name. It fell on me, hitting me. I went loopy, being injured. The last thing I heard was her. "EDWARD!!!" I heard her perfect voice yell. And then I started to forget.

Bella's POV

Edward pushed me out of his arms as the helicopter spiraled into him. "Edward!" I screamed, hoping he was all right. I watched as Edward fell below me. The helicopter had broken to pieces as they hit him. But I'm sure it still hurt. His eyes were closed. Why was that? He couldn't sleep. Unless…

I pushed that thought from my mind as I realized that the impact of the water would kill me. I tried to slow myself down by spreading out, but it didn't do much. I closed my eyes, and tears streaked up my face as I fell down. I should've kept my eyes open. If I had, maybe I would've been able to stop it. Or move out of the way. But I didn't. I felt something sharp cut into my stomach, and I looked down in time to see a piece of a blade from the helicopter fly away. I examined the gash in my stomach. It was pretty deep. I was bleeding profusely. I felt the darkness taking over.

"Edward..." I said, hoping that he could still hear me. "I love you." And then I gave in.

**Sorry it was pretty short. And late. But I have off from school today. Yay for off from school! I'm bored. REVIEW or you'll never find out what the bad thing is! Or better yet, I'll make the last chapter have a terrible ending! So REVIEW!!!!!**


	9. Amnesia

**Okay, just to clarify, Edward is not dead. Well, technically, he is. But not dead dead. He is alive dead. But not alive alive either. Do you guys see what I mean? It's really confusing. But you'll get over it. If you want Edward's condition to be a surprise, don't look at the name of this chapter. If you already did… then you suck! Just kidding. Kind of. Anyway, here's Chapter 9! **

Amnesia

Edward's POV

The helicopter crashed upon my head, which hurt. A lot. Even though I'm a vampire, my rock hard scalp cutting through the black mass was a lot for my brain to handle. I watched as Bella screamed my name. I wanted to tell her I was okay, that I'd be fine, but I couldn't find words. My eyelids drooped over my eyes. It was almost as if a slideshow was playing on the back of them. I saw Bella, and then me and Bella caught midway in a kiss, Bella and my family, Bella and me in our meadow. It went on like that. Memories of Bella. They all flashed behind my eyelids, playing over and over again. While I lost memories. Losing the last 70 years. I forgot what a car was. I forgot what electricity was! And lastly, I forget who Bella was.

Where was I? The last thing I remembered was moving to Wisconsin from fear of being discovered. Now I was falling from the air, with no idea where I was. I saw a girl above me, and wondered who she was. And why she was wearing that terrible clothing. But it didn't matter. I'd worry about that later.

I turned around to face the ground. But we were above an ocean, and I couldn't tell which one. I turned around to see that the girl had closed her eyes. I tried to yell to her to look out, but my words were lost in the wind for a human. A giant, sharp, shiny thing flying towards her. It cut her stomach open, and her eyes flew open in pain. "Edward…" she said. I looked up at her, surprised. Drops of blood poured from her stomach. I tried to avoid them, but wasn't fast enough. They fell into my mouth, and I tasted the best thing in life. Her blood was_ la tua cantante _to me. I heard her mumble something else, but paid no attention to it. I struggled to catch every drip of blood from her wound.

I didn't notice when I hit the ocean. I didn't care when Alice and Emmett pulled me under the water. All I wanted was that blood. I struggled against them. But they were too strong. I looked to my right to see Jasper also being held back, and to my left, Carlisle attending to her. How could he do that?!? So close to her. Completely in control. It was a mystery I knew I would never be able to solve. I felt the sting across my cheek as Alice slapped me. "Why the HELL would you do that?!?!?!?" she inquired.

"I don't know," I admitted. "Where are we? What was that black thing above us that hit me? And who is she?" I asked, nodding to the girl. Even Jasper stopped to gasp and stare at me. "What?"

"Edward… what year is it?"

What an idiotic question. "1936."

She turned away, obviously frustrated. "So you don't have any idea who she is?"

"Nope. But her blood tastes really good."

She handed me over to Emmett, and started to pace, thinking about something. "This is bad," she mumbled to herself. Suddenly, the girl's eyes flew open.

"Edward!" she screamed, throwing her arms around me. I tried to resist her, but it was impossible. I pushed her to the ground, moving my mouth to her stomach, which was still bleeding despite Carlisle's efforts. "Edward… she said, getting worried.

"Stop it, Edward," came Alice's voice, coated with concern. But I didn't listen. I kept sucking out the blood from the wound. At this pace I would have her dry in a matter of minutes. She gasped, and fainted from shock. As her eyes rolled back in her head, I squeezed her stomach, and watched as more blood oozed out of it. Alice ran towards us, pushing me to the ground and throwing the girl at Carlisle, who began checking her pulse.

Emmett and Rosalie joined in, seeing as I was more dangerous than Jasper. I gave up as I was pinned down. I thought about what I last remembered. We had just walked into the new school in Wisconsin. And then boom. I just ended up in the sky. Wearing weird clothes. I sighed, wondering how all of this had happened.

**That's right, folks. Amnesia! YAY! Actually that's bad. NO! Sorry it's so short. And late. I didn't have any free time all weekend. I'll update soon! This story is going to be called Amnesia now, because people have pointed out that I'm getting off topic. And who cares about getting drafted when you've got amnesia?   
**


	10. Choice

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry about not updating since Monday! It's not my fault. My sister "accidentally pulled some wires under our computer out, and voila! No more computer! Stupid sister. Well, moving on. The story is now called Amnesia! Yay! I wish I could end this story. But you can't just end it in the middle of finding out Edward has amnesia. What kind of story would that be? But it sucks compared to the other stories I have in my mind. Too bad! Unless you guys don't like this one. How about a vote? When you review (and yes, you are going to review), tell me if you'd rather have me continue this or make up a better story. Okay? Also, this is going to be a pretty short chapter. Which sucks for you because you guys waited 5 days for a 6-page story. Too bad!**

Choice

Bella's POV

I cried into the pillow, burying my face. Amnesia? Why us? This wasn't fair. I loved Edward so much. And he didn't even know who I was. I felt like there was a huge hole ripping my chest open, getting bigger and bigger. I didn't know what I would have to do.

Or did I? Maybe I did. I just didn't want to admit it. I felt bile rising from my gall bladder into my throat, burning it. I barely noticed the pain. I threw up the bile onto the carpet of the hotel. I sat back on the bed, not caring about it. Only caring about my decision. My unmade decision. What should I do? I didn't think that I could stand staying here, seeing Edward not knowing who I was. It would be unbearable. But I didn't want to hurt Edward. Hell, he didn't even remember me! It wouldn't hurt him! He'd just be sad that his singer was gone.

But what if he remembered? I'd heard of a few cases where the victims got all of their memories back. But the chances of that were about 1 in a thousand. No. He wouldn't remember.

I knew what I would have to do. What I had to do. Now. It couldn't wait. I stepped out of the room, just to see Alice heading my way. Her face was sad and taut, hurrying toward me. She ushered me back into the room, and sat me down on the bed.

"Bella," she started. She had seen it. Here came the lecture. "Please don't leave. You can stay here. I know it'll be hard for you, with Edward. But I can see the future. And it'll be just as hard without him. If not harder. Please. For your sake and mine. You're like a sister to us. It just wouldn't be the same without you. I'm sure that Edward's going to remember. It doesn't happen a lot, but… but… he's a vampire! Vampires heal quickly. Bella, just stay with us. Even if Edward didn't remember… I'm sure that you guys would fall in love again."

"I don't know, Alice," I argued. "I don't know if I'd be able to be around Edward anymore. I love him so much. Knowing that he doesn't love me back is just… terrible. And what if he finds somebody else before we fall in love again? It's not exactly that hard with your looks."

"Bella, Edward loves you. He may not remember it, but you know he does. Trust me, he told me all about it. He said that he felt some tug to you before he even met you. And it wasn't your blood. If you're still here, he won't run off with someone else. I promise."

"And how would you know that?" She gave me a quizzical look.

"I can see the future. What, did you get amnesia too?"

"Yeah, but your visions are based on choices. How can you see the future if I haven't made my decision yet?"

"I think you already did," she said. Did I? "Absentmindedly," she continued. "You were too preoccupied on what I was saying to realize you'd already decided."

I sighed. "Fine, Alice. But this is only temporary. I don't know if I'll stay here or not." She smiled, and hugged me.

"Now we brainstorm ideas to make him remember," Alice stated. Oh boy. Remembering our moments. This was going to be an even longer and more painful day than I thought.

**Again, sorry about the wait. And how short this thing was. I'll update again tomorrow. And I mean it this time. Of course, unless my sister breaks our computer again. Remember, when you review, tell me if you want me to continue or make something better. Your choice. Seeya!**


	11. Love?

**Sorry about not updating yesterday. My sister got me banned again. You guys need to review more! Or else. HEEHEE. Anyway, I got 7 votes to continue and 0 votes to stop. So I'm continuing. Just wanted to let you know.**

Love?

Edward's POV

Alice walked out of the room, only saying to us, "I've got to go fix something." I wondered what would make her leave in the middle of filling me in on the last 70 years. Who cares? Everyone else was here. Except for the strange girl with the great blood. I wished she was here. I could just taste that blood…

They still hadn't told me who she was. Or where we were. Why everything looked so… so… futuristic. I'd seen cars before, but they were all sleek, and shiny. The cars I knew were black and rusty. And the televisions here looked so real. And in color!!! Everything was new, and odd. As my family tried to tell me everything that had happened ever since Wisconsin, I interrupted them repeatedly to ask questions. They seemed somewhat annoyed by this, for it looked as if they were going to blow up from all the impatience. Something good must have been coming.

At the moment, we'd just gotten to moving from Ohio to Washington. Some town called Forks. Forks! HAH! Who would name a town Forks **(if there are any Forkers reading this, no offense to you. Just trying to build up a storyline)**? I started giggling uncontrollably, and soon was on the ground, rolling in laughter. But everyone else sat quietly, nervously. As I took my seat, Esme turned to me. "Edward, this is serious. You met a human girl named Bella there."

A cackle escaped from my mouth. They had to be joking! I didn't associate with humans! Sure, they attempted to associate with me, but never vice versa. And Bella! What kind of a name is that? That's worse than Forks! Bella? I'd heard of Isabella, but never Bella! What an idiotic name! **(Edward is going to be a little OOC in this chapter. I'm not sure about the time thingy here, but we're going to say that Edward had just come out of his rebellious phase. And therefore makes fun of everyone. And I doubt that anyone was named Bella in the 1930's, so that's why he thinks it's stupid. Even though a lot of people are named Bella today. Moving on.)**

They waited for me to stop, looking hurt, almost. Why would it matter if I made fun of some human girl? It's not like she matters to them! But boy, was I wrong. "Edward…" Carlisle tried. "You fell in love with her. And the same with her. She knows all about us. You told her everything." I was stunned. I fell in love with a human? Wow. I must have gotten stupid over the years.

"There's more," continued Rosalie. "We were playing ball one night. She came, and another clan showed up, and one of them, James, decided to hunt her down. She, Alice, and Jasper went to Phoenix to hide. That's where she used to live, and she told her dad that she was going there. We were hoping that it would be the last place he would look since we basically told him we were going to be there. We hoped that he would think that we were setting it up and were going somewhere else. But he was smarter. He called Bella and told him he had her mom. She went, and he almost killed her. We got there in the middle of it, and he fled. But not before biting her. You had to suck out the venom in her blood without sucking her dry." I started to say something, but Rosalie interrupted me. "That's still not everything."

Emmett picked it up. "About a year later, you decided to leave. You said that it was too dangerous for her. You didn't want to kill her, and you wanted her to have a normal human life. She was a lifeless shell. 5 or 6 months later, she jumped off of a cliff. It's actually a sport, a very dangerous one. Every time that she did something dangerous, she heard your voice in her head, telling her not to do something. So she did dangerous stuff all the time. She was hanging out with werewolves, driving motorcycles, anything. Anyway, Alice had a vision of it, and thought that Bella was committing suicide. Which she denied, even though we all know it was true. Alice said that it was during a hurricane, and she was under the water, and wasn't trying to get back up. One of the werewolves got to her just in time to save her. Alice went to go see her, to see if she was okay. She stayed the night, and found out how bad Bella was. Rosalie told you about Bella's suicide attempt. Rosalie thought she was dead, and told you so. You called just to make sure. Charlie's friend, Harry, had just died, and the same werewolf that saved her was with her. He picked up the phone, asking if Charlie was there, and he said, "No, he's at the funeral." You thought he meant Bella's funeral. You went to Italy to try to get the Volturi to kill you. They said no, and you decided to step out into the sunlight so that they would have to. Meanwhile, Alice found out about the phone call, and she and Bella flew to Italy to try and stop you. Bella had to run out to you because Alice couldn't go in the sun. She stopped you, but the 3 of you had to go back into Volterra and promise to make Bella a vampire one day. They only let you go because Alice had a vision and Aro saw it. Now everybody's living happily ever after."

"Not quite," stated Jasper. I groaned. Was this ever going to end? "A while ago, we got this letter that said we were being drafted for a stupid war that's going on **(I know that some of my readers are Republican, and I don't want to cause a rift, but I'm Democratic, and if I make an opinion in a story, it's going to be Democratic)**. We tried going to Spain, but on the way to Germany, we had some problems with werewolves. Bella fell out of the plane, and you jumped after her. You were on the Atlantic Ocean for a month. You were about to die from not getting any blood. You couldn't move anymore, and Bella gave up her life to save you. She cut her finger and put it in her mouth. We came in a helicopter before she died. We fed you blood until you couldn't have any more. A few hours later, we ran out of gas. You stayed behind to wake up Bella. You two jumped out of the plane together, but the helicopter came down on you. You pushed her out of the way, and it hit your head. And now you have amnesia and can't remember anything since 1936."

I took a breath, realizing I hadn't done so in a while. Love? Hah. They had to be joking. I didn't love people. Apparently they fell in love with me. Who wouldn't with our hot vampire looks? But me? Loving a human girl? Funny. I laughed again, waiting for them to yell, "Gotcha!" or something, but nothing happened. They just stared, sad looks of pity on their faces. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"Oh, yes," Carlisle answered. "You see, James's mate wants to kill Bella. She's thinking mate for mate. So don't be surprised if she comes up. Her name is Victoria."

"Wow," I muttered. "So where is she?"

"In the other room," Rosalie answered.

"Oh! Well then I'm going to go meet her."

I stood up, but Esme pushed me down. "You already have."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed. "Bella is the girl with the great blood."

**I know that this is a shitty ending, but I don't care. You'll all get over it. I'll update tomorrow. REVIEW OR DIE!!!**


	12. Amy?

**Haven't I said REVIEW OR DIE at least 10 times in the 3 stories I've made? You guys should know by now that REVIEW OR DIE is an exaggeration. I am pretty positive that I've said it at least 4 times in this story. Yet I got about 10 reviews saying, "NO! I'M REVIEWING BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO DIE! That's about it. Nice story." Think, people! That was not intended to be a threat. By the way, for those of you who don't want to read this because you don't want Edward to be amnesiac… cough… krystelvampire… cough, don't worry, it's almost over. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be, but not many more. Then I'm going to write the sequel to La Traicion Ante De Muerte. I'm not sure what the plot in that is going to be, since all of their enemies are dead. But I promised a sequel, and I keep my promises. So if you have any ideas and want the sequel not to be a total drag, send them to me. No, I am not on crack. I'm just a nerd who sucks at writing and can't get a date. Oh well. Life wasn't meant to be fair.**

Amy?

Edward's POV

Bella and Alice entered the room. Alice was holding a picture album in one hand, and Bella was obviously uncomfortable. Her face was contorted in pain, and she wouldn't look at me. I didn't blame her though. _I_ was uncomfortable, and I didn't even know her. Her wet face indicated that she had been crying, and I felt pity for her. I resisted my urge to kill her, and focused on her as a person. I'd been too preoccupied with her blood to notice how beautiful she was. Black hair flowed down her smooth neck like a veil. It showered down her stunning face, glowing radiantly. Her eyes were stained with hurt. She looked to me, and our eyes met. It seemed almost as if she had been stabbed, and she quickly averted her eyes.

They sat down on a couch, and Alice handed the album to me. "Take a look at this," she said to me. It had a green cover, and the pages looked fairly new. Less than a year old, I would say. I opened the first page, and gasped. It was in color! There was so much detail in the picture. But what surprised me more was the grin on my face. I was standing in a kitchen, a very modern kitchen. I looked so… happy. Did this Bella girl really have that much of an effect on me? Under the picture was a caption, sprawled in cursive handwriting. Simple, _Edward_. The others on that page were 3 pictures of kids our age, at lunch. Probably friends. One of them seemed very strange. The picture was taken with him chewing with his mouth open. The picture looked very grotesque. He was labeled _Mike_. There was something I didn't like about this Mike. But I didn't know what exactly.

The next page held another 4 pictures. The first was a shot of our whole family, along with Bella beside me in the middle. Everything was covered with silk white sheets, and roses were scattered everywhere. Pink candles were all over a coffee table, and there was a piano in the background holding presents wrapped in silver paper. Behind us was a banner that read, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BELLA **(I know that there wasn't a banner, and that they didn't take a picture, but I felt that it was important for Edward to see it, and I had to label it for him)**!"

The next was a picture of me and a man, sitting on a couch, watching TV. He must have been her father, for the caption said, _Edward and Dad_. My face seemed as if it were made of stone. I thought that Bella made me happy. Whatever. I decided not to ponder it, and moved on to the next picture.

This one was a picture of Bella and her father. I could tell that her smile was fake. She was definitely trying to hide something. It really wasn't working. I again decided to figure it out later.

The last was another picture of me. It was on the same day as the picture that was taken with me and Bella's dad watching TV. I was emotionless, again, not letting anything out. I had a forced smile on. Just then I noticed hat the picture wasn't big enough, and that there was an arm around me. I took the picture out of the metal, and realized that it was folded. I showed the other side of the picture, revealing Bella. She was beautiful again, flawless. She too had a forced smile. But it wasn't like mine. She was worried, obviously panicking.

I flipped through the rest of the pictures. They showed earlier pictures of me and Bella, me and Bella at prom, me and Bella in a meadow, me and Bella everywhere. When I finished, I gave it back to Alice. "Ring any bells?" she asked.

"No. Sorry," I responded.

"It's okay," she answered. Bella walked out of the room, slowly. She shut the door behind her. "Look," Alice said to me. "We have to go make some final adjustments for the house, okay? We're going to leave you here. We need to go now. I'll see you later." She stood up, and the rest of my family proceeded to follow her. As they walked out the door, I noticed a strange sound coming from Bella's room. It sounded like… a piano. She had a piano in her room? Or maybe it was recorded. How was I supposed to understand technology?

About ten minutes later, a knock came on the door of our condo. I opened the door, expecting my family to be back. But why wouldn't they use that key thing? There was a female vampire standing in the doorway. She had red hair and eyes **(hint hint)**. She immediately hugged me. "Edward, I heard about your amnesia. That must be really tough on Bella." I stared at her, wondering who she was. "Oh! Sorry, I forgot you couldn't remember me. I'm Amy."

**Almost over! Woopdidoo. Review! With suggestions for La Traicion Ante De Muerte 2! 5 bucks says all of my reviewers know who "Amy" is! REVIEW!!!**


	13. Kidnapped

**There goes 5 bucks. There were like 3 people who knew who Amy is. Out of 17. And nobody gave me any ideas for La Traicion Ante de Muerte 2! Which doesn't sound all that exciting anyway. How about another poll? This one is only for those of you who have read La Traicion Ante de Muerte and Shipwreck. Would you rather have me make a sequel to that or Shipwreck ? I've already got a plot for the one to Shipwreck. So hurry up and vote! Which means you have to review!!! And if you don't, whichever story I decide to write is going to really suck because I'll want revenge for you guys not reviewing! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Again, not on crack. Also, read krystelvampire's story, My Personal Twilight. It's good.**

Kidnapped

Edward's POV

I opened her door, saying to her," Bella, somebody's here to see you." She turned off the radio-like contraption from which the music had been playing. Her wet face indicated that she had been crying again. Her bloodshot eyes slipped to me, and welled up again. But she quickly brushed the tears away, and trudged to the front door of the condo. I heard her give a little scream. I started to run towards them, but I remembered Emmett telling me something about how girls screamed when they saw each other. This proceeded in hugging and laughing at each other. This century was weird.

I walked downstairs to go watch TV. TV was so fascinating! All the colors, swirling together to make a picture. Peculiarly cool. There was a note on the table.

_Dear Cullens,_

_Bella and I went for a walk. We probably won't be back for a while. I might just have her stay over at my place if she's tired enough. _

_-Amy_

That was probably good for Bella. She would need to get out from all this shock and just hang out with a friend. I felt bad for her sadness. I knew that I had caused it. But then again… all pains are lost in TV. To the TV!!!

Bella's POV

The door creaked open, and I stared at him. He was still there. But not him. His younger version was… almost like Emmett. The real him had to be buried in there somewhere. If I could only dig it out. "Bella, somebody's here to see you." Someone was here to see me? I didn't know anybody in Spain. I silently twisted the dial on the stereo in the room, ceasing Edward's lullaby. I self-consciously felt Edward's eyes on me. I snuck a peek at him, to make sure. And there they were. Filled with… sorrow? Boredom? Love? My eyes teared up at the latter, and I quickly turned away.

Brushing them away, I slowly got off of the bed, and passed Edward. Another tear slid down my face as I walked down the stairs, and I was glad that Edward couldn't see it. I opened the door, where it seemed that the visitor was still waiting. At least, I didn't see them in here. I opened the door, confused by what I saw. Nothing. There wasn't anybody here. Was this some kind of joke? Wow, Edward really was different during his rebellion. I sighed, turning around to go back upstairs. And cry my eyes out.

But first I was met with a fist. A very well-manicured fist. I felt my nose cracking, and I fell to the floor. "Foolish human," I heard my attacker say. It was a girl's voice. And it was either a vampire or a werewolf. Unless the Cullens hadn't told me about some other species.

As I lay, bludgeoned into the ground, the woman came into view. She had vibrant red hair, and malicious red eyes. She sneered at me as I tried to get up. I managed to let out a yelp of fear before unconsciousness took hold of me. Victoria.

**Sorry that this is so short and that you guys waited so long to get it. Remember to vote for whether you want me to write a sequel to Shipwreck or La Traicion Ante De Muerte. And if it's La Traicion Ante De Muerte, give me ideas cause I got nothing! Happy Veteran's Day!**


	14. Victoria

**It's almost over!!! Sad!!! The next chapter was going to be the last, but I decided not o make you guys wait any longer. Moving on… Hey, you know that song Love Like Winter by AFI? How ironic is that? With all the blood and biting. That'd make a good Twilight songfic. But I don't do those. Up for grabs!**

**I've got 2 endings in mind for this. Again, another poll!!! Don't you guys love polls??? I do!!! How about a poll about if you guys like polls!!! So here are the polls. Firstly, would you guys rather like a fluffy ending or a sad ending? And second, do you guys like polls, or would you rather just have me stop with my polls in the next 2 chapters and future stories? Yay polls! Here's the next to last chapter!**

Victoria

Alice's POV

"The house has 6 bedrooms," said our guide, her eyes drifting back to Carlisle. Every time someone met us, they just had to target one of us for love. Carlisle was the victim tonight. Esme clung to him tightly.

"The room on the 3rd floor is…" her voice faded away as everything went dark

_Bella lay on the floor, trying to get up. The background around her was fuzzy, and I didn't know what it was. Another figure stepped into the room, also unclear. As I studied them harder, I realized that it was Victoria. Bella was covered in blood, and was surely dieing._

_"You should've stayed away from Forks," uttered Victoria. She kicked Bella in the stomach, and Bella coughed up more blood. As I strained to figure out where they were, it hit me like a ton of bricks. Only it hurt. They were at the ballet class building. Where James had first tricked Bella into coming. Where he had almost killed her. Could we avoid fate again?_

_A smashing sound came from farther off in the room. I didn't know what had happened, but soon Victoria was gone. Edward came into view, running to Bella's side. She took in a shaky breath, scared. "Oh my god," came Edward's voice. "Oh, Bella." He held her in his arms, despite all of the blood. I thought Edward had amnesia. How far in the future was this? Bella's breath caught in her throat, and Edward winced in internal pain. She clung herself to him, and they whispered things o each other. I tried to hear, but the vision was ending._

"Alice?" I heard Jasper's voice in front of me. His blurry face came into view, and I saw his concerned eyes. But I didn't have time for that now.

"We need to go home. Now," I told them.

They didn't wait a second. They told the guide that they had to go, and her eyes filled with despair as she realized that meant Carlisle, too. Within minutes we were speeding towards the condo. I just hoped I wasn't too late.

Bella's POV

I awoke in Edward's car. I recognized the leather interior as I touched it, and felt the speeding. Why was I here? I turned to face Edward, but it wasn't him sitting next to me.

"How was your sleep?" Victoria asked.

I gaped, remembering all that had happened. "Where are we going?" I asked her shakily.

"Madrid Airport."

"Why?"

"We're going back to Phoenix!" she yelled enthusiastically. My stomach lurched. "Guess where?" she continued. "Your old ballet school! Won't that be peachy?"

She smirked at me, as I considered this. She was going to kill me in the place where her old boyfriend had attempted to kill me? Was that really the smartest idea? I mean, Alice was sure to have a vision of it. They'd know exactly where it was. But I wasn't going to question her. The easier they could find me, the better. I just hoped they got there in time.

Edward's POV

_"Phone call for Swarles Barkley!" yelled the bartender. _Huh? TV wasn't as entertaining as I thought. Only when I knew what half of the stuff was. I pressed the red button and the screen went black. I stood up, hearing thoughts from the rest of the family, and therefore knowing they were coming back soon. Again, as it was with the TV, I couldn't understand half of it. The thoughts of my family went somewhere along the lines of this:

Alice: Not legitimate

Jasper: What's going on?

Esme: I hope everything's okay.

Carlisle: Maybe Alice is having a mental breakdown! That has to be it!

Rosalie: What's up with Alice?

Emmett: Rosalie's boobs are HUGE!!!

I cringed at the latter as they burst in the door. "WHERE'S BELLA?!?!?!?!?!?!?" screamed Alice.

"Uhhh… she's sleeping over at Amy's."

"Amy?" Alice's face went whiter than usual as she considered something. She raced over to the note on the table, reading it quickly. "Did Amy have red hair?" she asked. Huh? Why did that matter?

"I think so. I got lost in the TV," I replied.

"This is bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad!" she yelled.

"What's going on?" I asked. I looked at everyone else, who now looked solemn and melancholy, in contrast to their curiosity before.

Emmett turned to me, and quietly said to me, "It was Victoria."

**Sorry I kept you guys waiting so long! I've been busy. All of my teachers decided to crank out the homework this week. I've had about 2 hours of free time each day. Which is way different than my usual 7. Anyway, remember, 2 polls this chapter. Do you want a sad or fluffy ending, and do you or do you not like polls? Also, does anyone know how to make a profile? Like that thing where a lot of people put pictures from their fanfics? Because I want 1. By the way, that Swarles Barkley thing is from How I Met Your Mother. Hilarious. Thanks! Now you press the blue-violet button. It says submit review on it. Press it. You know you want to. Just like that fart button on ads on the computer. REVIEW!!!**


	15. I'm an asshole!

**Hey people of fanfiction land!!! I'm really sorry for not updating, but the final chapter will be up sometime tonight. I'm working on it right now. You can call me an asshole, asswipe, anything else involving ass, shithead, or damn me to hell, I know I deserve it. Except for the damning to hell. I really don't think not updating on fanfiction really is a sin. But I'm not God, so I might be going to hell. Anyway, I'm also sorry because you guys probably thought that this was a chapter. My bad. I'll have chapter 15 up tonight!**

**-Grumpu84, the asshole**


	16. Memories

**Hey, as I said earlier today, I'm an asshole!!! Just wanted to let you know. I know I was supposed to have this up 3 days ago, but I couldn't get it done in time because my section of the school went to go see _Oliver! _today. It was very good. Oom- Pah- Pah was my favorite song. Also, this is the last chapter. Anyway, time for a clarification. They did burn down the studio. I just completely forgot about it. So we're just going to pretend that it didn't happen. At least the burning part. I'm not going to tell you if the ending's going to be fluffy or sad. By the way, the first few paragraphs are an internal fight inside of Edward. Enjoy!!! Oh, and by the way, my next story will be called, drumroll please… "Violar". Don't ask. Warning: _Extremely _long chapter ahead.**

Memories

Edward's POV

We boarded the plane to Phoenix anxiously, hoping we weren't too late. This was all my fault. How could I have been so idiotic? Even though I didn't know it was Victoria, I shouldn't have let her in! She feeds on humans! I should've been able to tell about that! But I just had to let her upstairs. Now Bella was probably going to die.

No. I couldn't think those thoughts. Instead, I thought about her. Her lips, the way I estimated they would feel against mine. She was really something nice. If I'd only taken the time to see it before she was kidnapped, I could've protected her better. I didn't even know her. Yet… as I thought about her, I couldn't help myself but drifting off into space and dream about her. I felt a strange sensation sweeping over my body as I trembled in delight. I hoped nobody saw. Was this love? Confusion racked my brain as I searched for an answer. Nothing. I'd never felt love before. Maybe it was. I hoped it was.

Did I? If I did love her, it would be so much harder to see her die. No, I can't love her. The pain would become unbearable. Alice, seeing my trembling and, luckily, taking it the wrong way, put her hand on my shaking leg. "Don't worry," she said. "It's not your fault." I knew why she didn't say that it would be okay. I saw the taut lines on her face that didn't show up unless she was worried. Extremely worried. This was bad.

Bella's POV

We got off of the plane in haste. I tried to slow myself down. Every second counted in a life or death race. But Victoria hit me in the back and told me to move faster. Can you say abuse?

We shuffled into a car, a yellow taxi, and I remembered my mom's favorite self-quote. "A car in Phoenix is $5000 of a piece of shit. It takes an hour to get half a block unless you walk. Yet so many people try. Idiots." Lucky for me, Mom's theory was correct. We moved up 2 feet every minute. Time was essence here.

Edward's POV

_We were lying in a meadow, holding on to each other. I stared into her chocolate brown eyes, and mine smoldered. She sat, stunned. _And she disappearedI was back on the plane. I remembered the way she was confused when my eyes smoldered like that, not realizing that it was her who made them do it. I remembered how she fell over everything bigger than a marble. And sometimes smaller. I remembered it all. Alice was looking at me weirdly. "I remember," I told her, and her eyes widened.

"Everything?" she asked.

"Yes," I said quietly. I now remembered Victoria's pledge to kill Bella. How could I have let that happen? Well, it already had, and all that mattered now was getting her back. If we could. If not… I would bite her. I couldn't live without her. But what if we don't get there in time? What if she's dead by the time we do? Alice was still staring at me, stunned. She got up to go tell everyone else. I mourned in silence.

Bella's POV

"This is taking too long," Victoria stated. I smirked, and instead of the glare I was expecting, she smirked back. I froze inside. "I guess I'll just have to call in one of my friends," she said. I went pale. She took out her cell phone, and it glared in the sunlight. "Hey. Could you direct the cars out of the way? Good. You're the best. Seeya." She hung up the phone, and looked around. I saw a police officer walking towards the car in the front. The window was rolled down, and he stuck his head inside. After a few minutes, the car pulled to the side of the road. Uh-oh. Within 20 minutes, we had a clear path through the cars. And I had a clear view at the police officer.

Sam.

Jacob's POV

"Danke." I tipped the cab driver, and he drove away. I looked up at the house that we would share together. The strange thing was, only Quil's car was there. I was kind of hoping that they would all get to see me get back. They did still think I was dead. How many people fall off of an airplane and live? Not many. But I'd learned all about acceleration and falling in science, and studied it further. I'd been holding my carry-on bag, which had a sheet in it. I didn't have enough room in my other suitcases. So I took it out during free-fall, and used it as a parachute. Pretty clever, huh? I lived off of fish for a month and a half. I also studied geography, and by determining the ways of the sun and stopping on islands at night and for breaks, I was able to So here I was for the homecoming. Too bad they weren't. Oh well. I'd see them later. Quil was here. I rang the doorbell, to see him open it, holding a bowl of Spaghetti-O's. He dropped the Spaghetti-O's.

"Jacob?" he questioned as his eyes bugged out of his head.

"The one and only." We hugged each other in a tight embrace. He was shaking. But he wasn't going to turn into a wolf. He was scared. Scared of what?

"Quil, what's wrong?" He didn't answer. "Quil!" I yelled.

"It's about your friend," he said quietly.

"Which one?"

"… Bella."

"What about her?"

"…We got mad at the vampire for dropping you, and everyone else…"

"Spit it out, Quil!!!"

"They're helping Victoria kill Bella!"

"What the hell??? Why would they do that?"

"They wanted revenge, so they decided to take away the thing he cared about most. I had no part in it."

I was about ready to kill Quil. Bella was about to die, and all he was worried about was clearing his name. "Where are they?" I asked.

"Some dance studio in Phoenix." Phoenix. That was where she came from. And now that I thought about it, didn't she tell me about a dance studio one time where a vampire tried to kill her. It was probably the same one.

"Do you know the address?"

"Sam wrote it down somewhere." He frantically searched for it, and quickly came up with a yellow post-it. "Right here."

"Let's go." I ran out the door and into the car. We had to move fast. This was life or death here.

We paid the manager a lot of extra money to get a faster plane. We would get there almost as fast as possible. Now all we could do was wait. And hope.

Bella's POV

I walked into the studio, teary-eyed, to meet the Quilete tribe standing before us. They had hateful faces plastered onto them. I can't believe I actually trusted them. "Where's Quil and Emily?" I asked them shakily.

"Emily is sleeping in a hotel, and Quil didn't want to have anything to do with this."

"Hmm. I guess he's the only good person out of you guys." They winced as I turned away. "What now?" I asked Victoria.

"We're going to wait for your lover. We want him to see you dieing. When they get here, the dogs will hold them off." The tribe glared at her, and she said to them, "What? We're working together. We're not supposed to like each other."

She let go of me, and I walked into a corner, sat down, and stared at my knees. I was doomed.

Edward's POV

I ran off the plane at human speed, occasionally a little faster. I ran through the street, to a parking lot. I went to the back of the building, in the shadows, and ripped the door off of the fastest car that I saw, my family jumping into the car and squishing together. I gunned the gas, ran through red lights, stop signs, and swerved around people. I was going 300mph. I needed to get to Bella.

I ran out of the car and burst through the door into the studio, expecting it to be halfway over. But it was the exact opposite. Bella was sitting alone in a corner. She looked up, crying. Her eyes shone with sorrow. I looked around… right into the eyes of the leader of the fucking werewolves. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"We're here to hold you off," he replied. At seeing the confused look on my face, he continued, "You get to watch your girlfriend die at the hands of _her_," nodding at Victoria.

"Not that you'll remember her," she said.

"That's where you're wrong," I stated. "I remember it all."

"That just makes this twice as fun." She walked over to Bella, and I stayed put, knowing that if I moved, she would immediately kill Bella, instead of doing it slowly and not giving me a chance. "Let's do it," she pronounced, sending the dogs lurching at us. we had more people, but they were just holding us off. If this was a death fight, we would win. But they weren't trying to kill us, just keep us out of the way. Bella started to shake, and Victoria lightly kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying across the room.

"BELLA!!!" I cried. She didn't respond. The scent of her blood filled the room. All of the vampires in the room cringed, but no one faltered. "Why are you doing this?" I asked Sam while trying to push him to the side.

"You killed Jacob!"

"What do you mean?"

"When you dropped him, he never came back up. We never found him. And now we're mad."

"I dropped it so that I could save Bella!"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does."

"And how is that?"

"Would you have dropped for your girlfriend?" He stopped at this, and I stopped too, letting him think.

"Yes," he answered quietly.

"And what if you dropped me, I died, and my family went after your girlfriend? Would it matter that you dropped me for your girlfriend? Because it was you?"

A tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. I didn't say anything, but felt a strange urge to take this time as an advantage and kill him. But this might be my only chance to get Bella back.

"Will you help us?" I asked fearfully.

Hesitating, he shakily said, "I don't know."

Sam's POV

"I don't know." I heard Bella scream to my right as Victoria kicked smacked her. And I saw the flash of pain in the leech's eyes as he looked at her. He did love her. As much as I loved Emily. And that was enough to make my decision. "Let's go," I nodded to Victoria, and he sighed in relief. I went around to my pack members, telling them that we were switching sides. They all gave me the crazy look. "Just do it," I told them. They grudgingly obeyed.

We all walked over to Victoria. "What's going on?" she asked, suspicion in her eye.

"We've decided to switch sides," I told her.

And what, of course, did she start to do next? Laugh. "HAHAHAHA!" After a few minutes of uncontrollable laughter, she composed herself again. "Yeah, right. Like you two could work together. You guys try to kill each other almost every week. That won't be happening anytime soon."

"Actually, we weren't joking," I continued. There was a glint of hope forming in Bella's eyes. "We've decided to kick your ass instead."

She paused, stunned. Staring at us. But then she bolted out the door. Everyone followed. Everyone but Edward.

Jacob's POV

I jumped out of the cab, threw $50 at the driver, and ran to the door. I got beat to it. Almost the whole bunch of them stormed the door after the red-haired bloodsucker. The only people not there were Bella and her lover. Sam ran past me, did a double take, and stopped in his tracks. Along with the rest of the werewolves. 2 seconds later, I was embraced in hugs all around.

"HEY!!!" screamed the black-haired girl. She didn't stop chasing Victoria.

"We should probably get back to her," Sam said.

"Let's go," I stated, and we took off. The huge vampire tackled her, holding her down.

"Who wants to finish her off?" he inquired. We looked at each other.

"You wanna do it, Jacob?" Quil offered.

"Um… sure." I stepped forward, acting as if I hadn't been anticipating this moment for months. I knelt down to her. I whispered, "Seeya, leech," before digging my fingernails into her rock-hard stomach. I smiled as the glare in her eyes went out. She was dead.

Bella's POV

I could feel the unconsciousness creeping up as my head lolled to the side. I felt a cold pair of arms wrapping around me, and immediately recognized them as Edward's. "You remember, huh?" I said tiredly.

"Mmhmm. I don't know how I could forget you."

"I don't think it would be that hard when you get hit by a helicopter." He chuckled at this, and I tried to do so, but coughed instead.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"I'm in a bit of pain, but I think I'll be okay."

"That's definitely good. I love you." My heart did a little flip as I heard him say that. I didn't think that I would ever hear that again.

"I love you too," I said quietly, tears in my eyes.

"You ready to go back home?"

"Yes," I answered. The floor disappeared from beneath me, and I fell asleep in his arms as he carried me out the doors.

**That's it!!! And I know that the werewolves were really OOC, and that Victoria wouldn't die that easily. But I don't give a fuck. As I said before, my next story is Violar. I hope you liked this. REVIEW!!! It makes me feel good and fuzzy inside. Buh-bye.**


End file.
